harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 is a video game which was developed by EA Bright Light Studio and published by Electronic Arts. It is the second part of the game ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1''. The game was released on 12 July, 2011 in North America and 14 July in Europe just days before the film's release on 15 July, 2011. It is available on Microsoft Windows, Nintendo DS, Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Mobile platforms. Plot Summary ﻿As the wizarding world descends into chaos, Harry, Ron and Hermione's harrowing task of destroying Lord Voldemort's final horcruxes draws to a close as something bigger and more dangerous than their journey is looming on the horizon. The mission will end at Hogwarts, where the great battle between good and evil takes place. Harry and Voldemort will fight for the last time ever. *Break in to the high security vaults of Gringotts Wizarding Bank *Defend Hogwarts against the fearsome Dark Forces *Escape Fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement Features *'Epic Battles' – Battle as accomplished wizards as you duel Harry's most fearsome enemies. *'Fight the Dark forces' – Use your magical skills to defeat Death Eaters, Snatchers, and giants intent on destruction. It is known when you play a different character you unlock a new spell. For example, when you play as Minerva, you get Expulso and Impedimenta, when you play as Neville, you get Petrificus Totalus, when you play as Seamus, you get Confringo *'Stunning Environments' – Experience Hogwarts as you’ve never seen it before. Characters Playable characters *Adam Sopp - Harry Potter *Rupert Grint - Ronald Weasley *Alice Keenan - Hermione Granger ' *Matthew Lewis - 'Neville Longbottom *Devon Murray - Seamus Finnigan *Eve Karpf - Minerva McGonagall *Annabel Scholey - Ginny Weasley *Rupert Degas - Lord Voldemort *Warwick Davis - Filius Flitwick *Emma Tate - Molly Weasley http://www.mobygames.com/game/windows/harry-potter-and-the-deathly-hallows-part-2/credits Other characters *Rupert Degas - Severus Snape/Rubeus Hagrid *Alfred Enoch - Dean Thomas *Warwick Davis - Griphook *Jon Key - Bogrod *David Schofield - Aberforth Dumbledore *Evanna Lynch - Luna Lovegood *Jessie Cave - Lavender Brown *Suzie Toase - Alecto Carrow *Ralph Ineson - Amycus Carrow *Beth Chalmers - Bellatrix Lestrange *Nick Moran - Scabior *Tom Felton - Draco Malfoy *Josh Herdman - Gregory Goyle *Louis Cordice - Blaise Zabini *Dave Legeno - Fenrir Greyback *Adrian Rawlins - James Potter *Geraldine Somerville - Lily Potter *David Thewlis - Remus Lupin *Gary Oldman - Sirius Black *Christopher Birch - Albus Dumbledore Supporting character voice-over actors *Christopher Ashmanhttp://www.mobygames.com/game/windows/harry-potter-and-the-deathly-hallows-part-2/credits *Gregg Chillin *Sam Creed as Gryffindor Student *Jonathan Hart *Jonathan Kydd *Ash Newman *Peter Polycarpou *Rob Rackstraw *Jeff Rawle *David Schofield *Charlotte Skeoch *Rhys Swinburn *Duncan Wigmanhttp://www.castingcallpro.com/uk/view.php?uid=156677 *David Woolford *Niah Webb Bosses *'Dragon' (vs. Harry Potter) *'Alecto Carrow' and Amycus Carrow (vs. Harry Potter) *'Severus Snape' (vs. Minerva McGonagall) *'Two Giants' and Death Eaters (vs. McGonagall and Suits of Armor) *'Draco Malfoy', Gregory Goyle & Blaise Zabini (vs. Harry, Ron Weasley & Hermione) *'Fenrir Greyback' and Snatchers (vs. Hermione Granger) *'Bellatrix Lestrange' (vs. Molly Weasley) *'Lord Voldemort' (vs. Harry) Chase Sequences *'Tsunami' (vs. Hermione & Ron) *'Scabior' (vs. Neville) *'Fiendfyre' (vs. Harry, Ron & Hermione) *'Voldemort' (vs. Harry) Spells *Stupefy *Expelliarmus *Expulso *Confringo *Petrificus Totalus *Impedimenta *Apparition *Protego Locations *Gringotts Wizarding Bank *Hogsmeade *Hogwarts **The Great Hall (as Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall and Molly Weasley) **The Room of Requirement (as Harry Potter) **The Chamber of Secrets (as Hermione Granger) **The Boathouse (as Harry Potter) **The Forbidden Forest (as Harry Potter) **The Entrance Courtyard (as Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter) **The Grand Staircase (as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley) **The Viaduct (as Minerva McGonagall and Harry Potter) **The Covered Bridge (as Neville Longbottom) **The Clock Tower Courtyard (as Seamus Finnigan) **The Grounds (as Seamus Finnigan and Harry Potter) **The Fifth Floor Corridor (as Harry Potter) **The Quad/Paved Courtyard (as Harry Potter) **The Entrance Hall (as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley) Non-playable or mentioned locations *Shell Cottage *Diagon Alley *Ravenclaw Tower *Honeydukes *King's Cross Station *Limbo *Third Floor Corridor *Seventh Floor Corridor Collectables ''Deathly Hallows Symbols/Character Collectables '''Dark Side:' *Lord Voldemort *Bellatrix Lestrange *Fenrir Greyback *Scabior *Alecto Carrow *Amycus Carrow *Draco Malfoy *Gregory Goyle *Blaise Zabini *Death Eater Good Side: *Harry Potter *Ron Weasley *Hermione Granger *Neville Longbottom *Ginny Weasley *Seamus Finnigan *Minerva McGonagall *Molly Weasley *Severus Snape *Aberforth Dumbledore (not for every console) All Collectables: Gringotts Music - Wandering Part 1: Sorrow Challenge - Challenge 1: Gringotts Character - Ron Weasley Character - Scabior The Streets of Hogsmeade Music - Wandering Part 2: Determination Character - Death Eater Challenge - Challenge 2: The Streets of Hogsmeade Character - Professor Snape A Problem of Security Music - Wandering Part 3: Mystery Character - Amycus Carrow Character - Alecto Carrow Challenge - Challenge 3: A Problem of Security The Basilisk Fang Character - Aberforth Dumbledore Music - Wandering Part 4: Serenity Character - Professor McGonagall Challenge - Challenge 4: The Basilisk Fang A Job to Do Music - Wandering Part 5: Dark Magic Character - Seamus Finnigan Characrer - Neville Longbottom Music - Wandering Part 6: Tension Challenge - Challenge 5: A Job to Do The Lost Diadem Music - Wandering Part 7: Surrender Character - Gregory Goyle Character - Draco Malfoy Challenge - Challenge 6: A Giant Problem Challenge - Challenge 7: The Lost Diadem Character - Blaise Zabini The Battle of Hogwarts Character - Fenrir Greyback Music - Combat Part 1: Courage Character - Bellatrix Lestrange Music - Combat Part 2: Fear at Hogwarts Character - Hermione Granger Challenge - Challenge 8: The Battle of Hogwarts A Turn of Events Music - Combat Part 3: Battle to the Vault Challenge - Challenge 9: Surrender Challenge - Challenge 10: A Turn of Events Character - Harry Potter Not My Daughter Challenge - Challenge 11: Not My Daughter Character - Molly Weasley Character - Ginny Weasley Music - Combat Part 4: Securing the Bridge Voldemort's Last Stand Challenge - Challenge 12: Voldemort's Last Stand Character - Lord Voldemort Music - Combat Part 5: The Final Duel External links *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Videogames Official Website *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 press release *[http://harrypotter.ea.com/ Harry Potter at EA Games] Notes and references de:Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes: Teil 2 (Videospiel) fr:Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 2ème partie (jeu) Category:Video games (real-world)